mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Atilius
Atilius the Undead Antichrist was Roman soldiers that fought in Third Servile War. After he discovered Tome of Fate, he changed his being into powerful undead being referred as a Zombie Lord. Biography Atilius was former Roman Soldier who fought in Third Servile War until he discovered the Tome of Fate. He ends up deserting the Roman Military, and goes on to cause more harm to world. He was trained by various historical figures such as; Attila the Hun, Robin of Locksley, and etc. Atilius was eventually named the Antichrist after causing the majority of major conflicts including World War II with the Tome of Fate, and even the 2020 UFO Sighting. He later set his goal to kill Justin Thyme after he came a threat to his existence. With the Tome of Fate; he managed to unleash many demons on the world and tear the planet apart as a result. Due his actions; many cities in Australia, America, and Germany are destroyed as result. He finally faced off against Lost Hope in Albany, New York before returning to his office in Los Angeles, California for their final battle. Powers and Abilities Powers *Zombie Lord/Undead Physiology - Atilius is a Perfect Zombie thanks to the Tome of Fate. He retains his rational sense of self-awareness, being able to think and plan and articulate their actions and motions. **Unfettered Body - Atilius is both Immortal and Invincible as such he cannot die or be harmed in anyway. **Self Sustenance - Atilius never has to eat, drink, bodily evacuations, or shelter from environmental effects. **Oxygen Independence - Atilius doesn't need oxygen to survive **Contaminant Immunity - Atilius is completely immune to any and all foreign agents such as disease, alcohol, chemicals, and any other contamination. **Pressure Resistance - Atilius can resist high pressure *Infectious Blast - Atilius can fire a blast of infect energy that can turn anyone that it hits into a Zombie. Abilities *Martial Artist Grandmaster - Atilius manage to make himself the most proficient Martial Arts user on the planet thanks to the Tome of Fate. *Master Occult Knowledge - Atilius has master knowledge in regarding the Supernatural, dark arts, and demonology. *Weapons Mastery - Atilius is master of every single weapon, and is capable of using them to his full advantage. *Multilingual - Atilius can speak Thracian, Italian, Native American, Indigenous Australian, Maori, British English, US English, Russian, German, Latin, Aramaic, Arabic, Hebrew, and many other dead languages. *Super-Genius - Having lived for over 2000 years; Atilius has gained extensive knowledge, and even is declared have the highest IQ in the Ancient Times, and Modern Times. *Master Penmanship - Atilius is highly skilled in writing by hand, and can use quills, pens, and even charcoal effectively. Weaknesses *Angels - Angel can kill even Immortal beings without piercing the skin. *Tome of Fate Dependency - Because he acquire his new form from the Tome of Fate; if the Tome was destroyed, or altered he'll lose his abilities completely, and die *Erasure - Atilius may not be able to die, but he can still be erased from existence. Equipment *Tome of Fate - Atilius possesses the most powerful artefact, and is able to use it to his complete advantage. *Kusarigama - Atilius' weapon of choice is usually his Chain-Sickle; Kusarigama. *Various other weapons - Atilius uses vast number of weapons in attempt to kill Justin. Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Romans Category:Soldiers Category:Original character